


Marked on the Calendar

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack, your anniversary isn't next week."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked on the Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #034 "anniversary"

When Jack's office door opened without an intercom call from his aide-de-camp, he knew exactly who his visitor was. There was a short list of people who were allowed straight through, but only one of them never remembered to knock.

"Daniel," he said, not looking up until he'd signed his name to the last report with a flourish.

"Jack," replied Daniel. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Forget what?" Jack said, placing the report on top of his 'done' pile.

"You did forget. Lunch, Jack. With me."

The general rolled his eyes. "I didn't forget, Danny. See? I wrote it right here on my calendar."

He held up the small calendar he kept on the corner of his desk. Daniel took it and, sure enough, it had ' _Lunch with Daniel_ ' written on the square for today.

Then Daniel noticed what else the calendar said, and frowned. "Jack," he said slowly. "You've got this wrong. Next week isn't your anniversary."

"Of course it is," said Jack. "You don't think I'd forget something like that, do you?"

"Except, you did," Daniel argued. "You and Sam got married in June. And it was definitely less than fifteen years ago."

Jack rolled his eyes again. "Keep reading."

Skeptical, his friend nevertheless flipped to the next page. "Anniversary, twelve years," he read, then several more. "Eleven years. Nine years, sixteen years, two years— What is this, Jack?"

The other man grinned. "Just because Earth was the only one that counted, doesn't mean I don't remember all the other times I married Carter."

Daniel laughed. "You didn't even know some of them were weddings until after they happened."

"Hey," said Jack. "It took me a long, long time to finally make it happen. I'll celebrate them all if I want to."

"Yeah, I guess you earned it."

THE END


End file.
